Valentine's Day
by KiitCh0une
Summary: S'il y a un jour que Camus déteste...  Parce que les journées ne se passent pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu, calmes et ennuyeuses.  /Lemon Yaoi inside\


Enfiiiiiiiin! Après des semaines, que dis-je, deux mois passés sur cette fic, je la publie! Victoire! Halellujah!

Alors certains demanderont: Quoi? Pourquoi deux mois? (surtout au vu du résultat)  
>A ceux là je réponds: Très logique, mes chers lecteurs, j'avais le début et la fin de cette fic en tête.<br>Mais c'est tout.  
>Tout ce qu'il y a au milieu est venu bien après.<br>Pardon U_U

Donc, au diable le blabla, place à l'important!

**Disclaimer: **Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami... Blablabla... Pas d'argent... Blablabla... Et malheureusement aucun des chevaliers ne m'appartient (heureusement pour eux quand on y pense!) Il n'y a qu'Elise qui me soit propre :') oh joie! (Non on s'en fout)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Divers et variés, beaucoup de Yaoi, un peu d'hétéro (plus sous entendu qu'autre chose) et surtout un lemon YAOI (je répète on sait jamais)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M? Pour le Lemon?  
><strong>Remarque: <strong>A la base, je voulais l'écrire et la finir pour le 7 Février, anniversaire de Camus... Comment dire... C'est raté? x3 Touss touss.  
>Ensuite je me suis dit "oh bah je la finirai pour le 14, la Saint Valentin!" et puis ben... C'est raté aussi? xD<br>**Note: **Juste pour une petite précision (mais vous vous en seriez doutés dans moi, z'êtes grand!) Les phrases en _Italique _sont dites par les personnages en _Français _(dans le texte :P) ^^ Voilà tout!

Brefons brefons, pardon et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

S'il y avait un jour que Camus détestait, haïssait, un jour qui le répugnait au plus haut point, c'était bien le jour de son anniversaire.  
>Pas qu'il regrettait d'être né (on vous voit venir, non, il n'était ni suicidaire ni émo), pas qu'il aurait préféré être autre chose que Verseau, juste qu'il n'était pas né le bon jour.<br>Il l'avait su dès sa jeunesse (là encore, pas qu'il était vieux, mais bref), quand sa toute première petite amie (ben quoi ? Chevalier ou pas, il était tout à fait normalement constitué, non ?) lui avait demandé sa date d'anniversaire, toute heureuse qu'elle était de partager tant de choses avec lui. Dans toute l'innocence qu'il avait à l'époque (toussez pas trop fort), il lui avait répondu et avait compris son erreur devant l'air ébahi et ravi de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? Mais alors, tu es né une semaine avant la Saint Valentin ! »

Arg. Horreur. Malheur. Qu'on l'achève. S'il avait su…  
>Car si au début il n'avait pas accordé d'importance à ça, cette histoire l'avait suivi. Oui, il était né le 7 février, et non, jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas rencontré de blondinette (oui il aimait les blondes, et alors ? Quoi, cliché ? Allez vous faire f…) qui vivait dans son petit monde tout rose de Barbie où tout était étrangement lié et non fortuit.<br>Il était né le 7 février. Et alors ? Peu lui importait, après tout.  
>Enfin, jusqu'ici. Parce que étrangement, depuis que son amourette d'antan lui avait fait la remarque, tout le monde s'y était mis. Et ce, sans la connaître. Ah ah. La chance qu'il avait.<p>

Les réactions étaient toujours les mêmes.

« Le 7 ? C'est pratique, ça, on peut combiner ton cadeau d'anniversaire et ton cadeau de Saint Valentin ! » avait même osé lui sortir une autre de ses blondines adorées.

Et ça, c'était la goutte d'eau. C'était aussi pourquoi il ne regardait plus les blondes. Non mais on avait pas idée. Il ne demandait rien lui, un petit « joyeux anniversaire » pour lui prouver qu'on s'en souvenait sans trop l'énerver, et l'affaire était réglée ! Et cette foutue Saint Valentin, il s'en tapait le steak avec une stalactite (remerciez Hyoga pour l'expression) ! Non mais qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer cette connerie, déjà ? Et quand bien même les gens s'en satisfaisaient, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il en voulait, lui, de cette Saint Valentin ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre de recevoir du chocolat qu'il ne mangerait probablement pas (allergie au arachides, quand tu nous tiens…) et un superbe commentaire du genre « joyeuse Saint Valentin, et joyeux anniversaire par la même occasion ! » ? Non mais sérieusement, quelle classe quoi… Il était né le 7, pas le 14, bon sang de bonsoir ! Leur Saint Valentin, ils pouvaient se la mettre là où il pensait et pousser pour voir si ça leur ressortait par la bouche (remerciez Rhadamanthe cette fois-ci) !

Mais bizarrement, il en était venu à détester son anniversaire. Pas cette fête de l'amour ou il ne savait quoi de similaire. Parce qu'on lui citait toujours les chocolats et le tsoin tsoin quand il parlait du 7. De son anniversaire. Alors flûte, désormais anniversaire il n'y avait plus. Là.

C'est donc dans une… Absence d'attitude habituelle et quotidienne qu'il se leva, ce jour là, et qu'ils soient le 7 février ne l'atteignait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et comme chaque jour, il prit sa douche tiède (ne vous y fiez pas, elle est glacée mais bon, il fait style il est normal), et comme chaque jour, il mit un temps incalculable à sécher ses cheveux. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient long, mais surtout parce qu'il se refusait à régler la température du sèche-cheveux sur « hot » (foutu Made in China) et que étrangement, ben ça prenait du temps. Et c'est toujours avec la même absence d'expression faciale qu'il fit chauffer son café pendant qu'il allait s'habiller.  
>Bah quoi, il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes juste parce qu'il avait un an de plus. Surtout que c'était stupide, il ne s'était pas senti plus vieux que la veille. Donc, il avait raison: ces anniversaires étaient parfaitement inutiles.<p>

C'est sur ces pensées parfaitement positives que le Verseau rejoignit sa cuisine où le café allait finir par tourner à force de l'attendre. Il y trouva sans trop être surpris l'occupant du huitième qui fixait sa cafetière comme si elle était dangereuse ou armée. Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

« Yo!» fit le chevalier en souriant, se tournant vers lui.

Camus soupira.

« Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Milo. Je vais très bien, c'est gentil de t'en soucier, et toi? Oh, bien sûr, entre, je t'en prie...»

A nouveau, le Scorpion sourit, pas vexé ni gêné pour un sou. Evidemment. Il avait l'habitude de s'inviter au onzième, alors il s'en fichait un peu, de la réaction du Français.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé à Athènes.» commença Milo sans plus faire attention aux propos cyniques.

Le Verseau haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait.  
>Devant l'absence de réaction, Milo continua.<p>

« Elle a eu de la chance de tomber sur moi, la pauvre, elle qui ne parle pas un mot de Grec...»

Camus n'eut pas plus l'air de s'intéresser à son discours et rempli sa tasse de café en le regardant à peine. Le Scorpion sourit.

« Heureusement pour elle que j'ai un bon professeur de Français, sinon elle seraît encore à traîner dans les rues sans savoir où aller, et en répétant ton nom.»

Là, le onzième gardien s'immobilisa. Il leva les yeux vers son importun visiteur qui affichait le même sourire satisfait.

« Elle est mignonne comme blondinette.» continua l'arachnide. « J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer quand je lui ai parlé et que j'ai cité ton nom.»

Camus resta de marbre devant la révélation, oubliant par la même occasion de boire sa tasse de café. Milo soupira et abandonna finalement.

« Bref, une certaine Elise te cherchait.»

Le Verseau resta silencieux et immobile quelques secondes, puis, avant même que le Grec ne s'en rende compte, il avait posé sa tasse et quitté le temple. Le Scorpion mit un temps à assimiler l'information et se lança à sa poursuite.

Ils dévalèrent les marches dans le silence, saluèrent à peine leurs collègues et passèrent enfin le temple du Bélier, où Milo prit les devants pour indiquer au Français l'endroit où il avait laissé la jeune fille. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire monter les milliers de marches jusqu'en haut. Et il ne l'aurait pas portée non plus. Alors elle attendait bien sagement.

Lorsqu'elle les vit revenir, elle se leva avec un sourire. Camus la reconnut telle qu'il l'avait rencontrée: réservée, douce et pétillante. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, avec ses cheveux ondulants au gré du vent et ses joues roses. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine en le voyant la rejoindre, amusée de le voir étonné de sa présence. Elle s'était toujours gentiment moquée des changements de son visage, bien que rares et à peine remarquables. Milo resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'adresse en premier à lui.

« _Merci._»

Il sourit vaguement à l'étrangère.

« _Je t'avais dit que je le trouverais._»

Camus leva les yeux vers le Scorpion, sans un mot, et l'arachnide sût qu'il devait les laisser. Il fit un vague salut militaire qui fit rire la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner, lançant un regard brûlant et presque désespéré au Verseau qui ne le vit pas.

La jeune et jolie blondinette et le Chevalier des Glaces restèrent dans le silence quelque minutes encore, attendant que le Scorpion disparaisse de leur vue.  
>Puis Elise serra le onzième or dans ses bras. Camus ne réagit pas, et la laissa soupirer contre son torse.<p>

« _Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici, Elise?_» demanda t'il sans animosité, simplement curieux et surpris, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour fixer son visage impassible.

« _C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir..._»

Camus resta silencieux sous l'annonce. Lui? Non, bien sûr que non, il s'en souviendrait...

«_ Tu m'as envoyé une lettre où tu disais que tu voulais que nous parlions de ce qui c'était passé. C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment quittés.»_

Le Verseau ne sut que dire devant l'explication. Inventait-elle tout cela? Ou avait elle vraiment reçu une lettre? Si c'était le cas, qui l'avait écrite? Sûrement pas lui-même, non, il en était sûr, il ne lui avait rien écrit. Alors, quelqu'un au courant de tout cela?  
>Camus releva la tête pour fixer l'endroit où le Scorpion avait disparu.<br>Milo? Milo avait-il contacté la jeune fille? Il était l'une des rares personnes au courant -ou le seul, peut être bien. Aurait-il écrit une lettre à la jeune fille pour qu'elle vienne? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas en Français. Comment le Scorpion aurait il pu, lui qui alignait quelques mots seulement?

_« Camus?»_

Sortant de sa rêverie, le Chevalier des Glaces se reconcentra sur la blonde qui lui souriait doucement, indécise. Il décida de remettre son questionnement à plus tard, et surtout de faire subir un interrogatoire au Scorpion avant toute chose, pour s'intéresser un peu à la jeune femme venue de France pour lui. Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment très sûr de lui, et elle lui prit la main.

_« Tu me fais visiter ? »_

Il fixa leurs deux mains liées un instant avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, un peu brusquement. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et le suivit.

_« Je ne peux pas te faire passer les douze maisons. » _marmonna t'il simplement en l'éloignant du Sanctuaire.

Elle sourit. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait toujours. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. A accepter ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue se plaindre.

_« Dis… Pourquoi t'es tu évaporé sans rien me dire ? »_

Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Revenu dans la Maison du Scorpion, Milo faisait les cent pas en se rongeant les peaux. Avait il fait le bon choix ?<p>

Il leva les yeux vers sa pendule. Dix minutes seulement qu'il avait laissé Camus avec la donzelle, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il doutait. Peut-être la lettre état une mauvaise idée, en fin de compte. Camus allait-il être fâché ? Allait-il le torturer puis l'achever pour avoir osé faire une telle chose ?  
>Ou… Allait-il reprendre sa vie de couple avec elle ?<br>Milo soupira et, ne tenant plus, dévala les marches jusqu'à la Maison du Lion. Pour la cinquième fois en deux jours, Aiolia lui ouvrit sa porte, avec un sourire légèrement exaspéré. L'arachnide entra et salua à peine Shaka, Mû et Aioros qui discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé qui hurla.  
>Hurla ?<br>Milo se releva d'un bond, foudroyé du regard par un Kanon réveillé par une paire de fesses s'asseyant sur lui et son frère. Les jumeaux s'étaient donc endormis sur le canapé. Oups.

« Dis donc 'Lia, y a du monde chez toi ! »

Le Lion haussa les épaules.

« C'est compliqué. »

Se penchant vers eux en jouant de sa chaise, Aioros rit.

« En fait, pour faire court, Mû montait voir Shaka et moi je descendais voir mon frère, mais il se trouve qu'ils étaient dans la même Maison tous les deux. Etrange, non ? »

Encore plus étrange fut le fait que la chaise céda soudain sous le corps du Sagittaire qui se retrouva, pour le coup, les quatre fers en l'air. Et Milo aurait juré voir le pied de Shaka taper violemment et rapidement dans un des appuis de ladite chaise. Mais la Vierge, les joues roses, ne semblait pas se sentir coupable.

« Et la raison de la présence des deux psychopathes ici ? »

Kanon lui fit un magnifique doigt alors que Saga ouvrait enfin les yeux en réprimant un baillement.

« Saga montait voir Aioros et Kanon a voulu l'accompagner. Etrange, non ? » souligna la Vierge alors que l'archer se relevait en massant sa tête douloureuse.

Le Sagittaire dévisagea Shaka en lui tirant la langue, ce que le sixième or ne vit pas, puisque ses yeux étaient obstinément clos. Finalement, Milo laissa là les deux chevaliers pour se reconcentrer sur Aiolia, amusé devant la scène. Au moins, il ne jetait pas tout le monde dehors.

Un peu gauche, Milo ne sut pas comment aborder le sujet, surtout devant une horde de regards le fixant (ou de visage tourné vers lui pour le cas de Shaka). Aiolia lui sourit, l'incitant à se lancer.

« A propos de Camus… »

Kanon soudain intéressé sauta sur le dossier du canapé pour se pencher vers eux et suivre la conversation.

« Quoi ? Y a un problème avec l'abominable homme des neiges ? »

Milo le foudroya du regard, à son tour, et Kanon se tut. Oups.

Aiolia ignora l'intervention du Gémeaux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'arachnide pour lui sourire.

« Cesse de t'en faire. Camus est grand. Il reviendra en un seul morceau, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais si… »

« Je te dis que ça ira. Fais lui confiance, Milo. »

Le Scorpion resta silencieux. Aiolia avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre.  
>Dans le salon du Lion, l'ambiance était devenue plus lourde. Le silence pesait.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'Aioros tombe encore une fois de sa chaise. Milo soupçonna Shaka d'en être à nouveau la source, mais cette fois-ci la Vierge semblait aussi surprise que les autres.  
>Le Sagittaire se releva sous les rires de Kanon.<p>

« Tu devrais arrêter de te balancer, Aioros. » fit gentiment remarquer Mû.

« Et de boire aussi ! » ajouta l'ex Marina ravi.

« Je suis sobre! » protesta l'archer en grimaçant.

« C'est pire! »

Aioros eut la très mature réaction de, encore une fois, tirer la langue. Kanon ne s'en trouva pas offusqué le moins du monde. Il fut plutôt dérangé par un Saga enfin complètement réveillé qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait bien du bruit du corps du Sagittaire qui était tombé, il lui lança un regard inquiet, ce à quoi le neuvième or lui répondit par un sourire. Kanon se leva enfin du canapé, s'étira longuement, et fixa Milo.

« Tu sais, si ton abomina… Hum… vieil ami Camus a des problèmes, il peut les résoudre seul… Et probablement beaucoup mieux que si tu t'en étais mêlé. »

Milo l'ignora totalement. Le Dragon des Mers grommela d'être ainsi snobé et son regard se posa sur l'horloge. Il s'étrangla.

« Putain ! Bientôt l'heure ! Faut que je me grouille, Rhada a horreur d'attendre ! »

Il remercia Aiolia pour le thé et la location du canapé et fila à toute allure sous les protestations de son frère. Le Lion éclata de rire en voyant Saga se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Kanon ! Reviens ici ! Comment ça, « Rhada » ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Kanon ! Arrête toi tout de s… »

Les cris du Gémeaux résonnèrent un instant dans le temple puis se perdirent peu à peu.  
>Enfin, Mû se leva.<p>

« Merci pour tout, Aiolia, et désolé pour le dérangement. »

Le Roi des animaux sourit.

« Je vais essayer de rattraper Saga et de le calmer. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de se mettre dans des états pareils. »

« Je viens aussi alors ! » ajouta joyeusement le Sagittaire.

Mû leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il hocha la tête et, bientôt, les deux animaux à sabots quittèrent la Maison du Lion.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, Mû fixa à nouveau l'archer.

« Avoue… Tu as fait exprès de tomber de ta chaise, la deuxième fois ? »

Le neuvième chevalier d'or rit et avoua sa culpabilité.

« Pour détendre l'atmosphère. » ajouta t'il, « Mais je crois que c'était un bide. »

En bas, Kanon avait juste eu le temps de se passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux éternellement emmêlés, tâche d'autant plus difficile qu'il avait dû fuir le temple des Gémeaux et se coiffer en dévalant les marches, poursuivi par un Saga on ne peut plus énervé. Rhadamanthe l'attendait en bas du temple du Bélier et commençait déjà à s'impatienter. L'ex Marina avait dû jeter la brosse au visage de son frère pour se ruer sur le Spectre et réussir à fuir avec lui, profitant d'un instant d'inattention chez son frère qui rattrapait l'objet comme si sa vie en dépendait (et oui, se coiffer avec autre chose que cette brosse en poils de sanglier leur est totalement impossible, les pauvres). Ainsi, lorsque Saga rétablit son équilibre, sauva la brosse, et leva les yeux pour trouver son frère, il n'en vit trace. Ni de lui, ni du Juge des Enfers. Saga jura. Oh, cet idiot de crétin de vil serpent à crête (ça c'est de l'insulte) allait lui payer. Oser enlever son frère, et sous ses yeux…

Un coup de pied dans son dos lui fit dévaler les marches restantes en roulé-boulé. Il entendit un cri horrifié de Mû et le rire d'Aioros.

« Désolé, Saga, mais tu virais au gris. »

Allongé au sol, la tête et les fesses douloureuses, le Gémeaux leva les yeux vers l'archer. Mû descendit à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se relever, et, bientôt, Aioros les rejoignit également.

Saga grommela en frottant sa tête. Mû lança un regard de reproche au Sagittaire.

« Quand même, tu aurais pu le blesser… »

« J'ai sauvé la situation. Un peu de reconnaissance, que diable. »

Mû soupira devant l'air fier et satisfait du neuvième or. Saga fixa résolument la brosse qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé. »

Aioros se remit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux bleus qui n'en avaient décidément pas besoin.

« C'est bon, y a pas mort d'homme… »

Mû vit un grand sourire s'afficher sur le visage de l'archer qui reprenait un ton sérieux.

« Pas cette fois, du moins. »

Saga baissa un peu plus la tête sous les propos du Sagittaire, même s'il s'agissait plus d'une petite pique de rappel que d'un réel reproche. Mû ne défendit pas le Gémeaux, mais il ne donnait pas non plus raison à son homologue du neuvième, et il resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer tour à tour les deux protagonistes. Finalement, l'archer passa son bras autour du cou de Saga en riant et le secoua.

« Allez, je plaisante, boude pas ! »

« Je ne boude pas… »

« Pourtant tu tires la même sale tronche que quand tu boudes. C'est moche. »

« Je ne tire pas une sale tronche. »

« Oh que si. Crois moi. Ou si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Mû ! »

Gêné de se retrouver dans cette étrange bataille, le Bélier se vit soudain fixé par le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh je… »

« Ahah ! Il hésite ! Tu vois, j'ai raison, mais il ose pas te l'avouer ! Allez, change de tête, t'es moche quand tu boudes. »

« Je ne boude pas ! » tiqua à nouveau Saga.

« … Alors t'es moche tout le temps ! »

Et à nouveau l'archer éclata de rire.

Mû sourit alors que Saga protestait. Une fois de plus, le Bélier se demanda pourquoi le Gémeaux avait choisi quelqu'un comme Aioros pour partager sa vie. Ce qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre. Le regard du premier gardien se voila à ces pensées. Après tout, on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux, il était bien le premier à le savoir. Ses interrogations étaient stupides.

Le bras libre d'Aioros se plaça alors sur ses épaules et Mû sursauta.

« Eh bien, entre Saga qui boude et toi qui déprime, je suis servi aujourd'hui ! »

« Je ne boude pas ! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, petit agneau ? » continua le Sagittaire en ignorant l'intervention du bleu.

Mû retrouva son habituel sourire et secoua doucement la tête, étrangement rassuré par le bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait toujours été tactile, après tout, et de même l'archer était toujours collé à quelqu'un. Peut-être était ce un moyen, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de communiquer autrement.  
>Il posa sa main sur le bras qui entourait ses épaules, presque machinalement, avant de répondre.<p>

« Ce n'est rien. Un petit coup de fatigue, c'est tout. »

Aioros resta un moment silencieux, ne croyant pas un seul mot des dires du Bélier, mais décida de jouer le jeu et sourit à son tour.

Il remontèrent ensemble les marches qui menaient à la première Maison. Puis, doucement, le premier gardien s'extirpa de l'étreinte du neuvième or. L'archer n'insistait pas, fort heureusement pour lui, et il allait pouvoir fuir dans son temple sans avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes. Il salua ses camarades et s'éloigna suffisamment lentement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et pour voir du coin de l'oeil Saga sauter littéralement sur le dos que lui présentait Aioros.

« Allez, hue!» ordonna le Gémeaux sous les rires du Sagittaire.

Mû sourit alors que l'archer imitait le galop des chevaux pour remonter les marches jusqu'au troisième temple.  
>Depuis leur retour à la vie, ces deux là avaient eu le temps de mettre les choses à plat, et de se taper dessus (ou plutôt de se faire taper dessus pour Saga) pour enfin se jeter l'un sur l'autre et disparaître dans la Maison du Sagittaire, ne donnant plus signe de vie, et n'étaient sortis que de nombreuses heures après. Pour sûr qu'ils avaient parlé. Mais pas que, à en juger par leurs mines réjouies, leurs cheveux en bataille, et la démarche mal assurée et incertaine de Saga.<br>Et depuis, ils semblaient avoir oublié l'incident. Alors chacun passait son temps à asticoter l'autre comme des enfants l'auraient fait, comme pour rattraper une période qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu perdre. Et il n'était pas rare de les trouver, riant, hilares, l'un contre l'autre sur les marches du Sanctuaire, après un sale coup de l'un à l'autre.

Aioros semblait d'ailleurs déborder d'idées. Le Gémeaux avait eu droit à tout: saut d'eau sur la porte, sol glissant, chatouilles lorsqu'il baissait sa garde... Tout ce qui était susceptible de les amuser était bienvenu. Peut-être pour ne plus penser à la descente aux Enfers qu'avait été le passé.  
>Leurs disputes étaient factices, leurs batailles ludiques, leurs colères feintes. Mais les regards, les sourires, les attentions qu'ils s'échangeaient témoignaient de la réelle nature de leur entente. Leurs mains se frôlaient trop souvent, leurs absences concordaient trop souvent, leurs alibis sentaient le mensonge trop souvent pour qu'il en soit autrement.<p>

Et chacun se taisait, les regardait se sourire et passait à autre chose. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

De même, Mû ferma les yeux lorsque le visage de Saga se perdit dans les cheveux de l'archer alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, l'un au galop et réjoui, l'autre sur son dos et souriant tendrement en serrant un peu plus ses épaules dans son étreinte.  
>Comme tous les autres, Mû ne voyait pas. N'entendait pas. Ne comprenait pas. Comme tous les autres, il affirmait que Saga et Aioros étaient de vieux amis. De simples vieux amis. On n'avait rien à leur reprocher.<p>

Et puis, après tout, peut-être avaient ils étés les premiers à instaurer un nouveau mode de vie. Kanon semblait suivre cet exemple. Peut-être le Sanctuaire tout entier allait suivre?

* * *

><p>Quatre Maisons plus haut, Aiolia était bien loin de se poser les mêmes question que son homologue à cornes : son temple abritait encore un Scorpion mal assuré qui s'était mis à y faire les cent pas, observé par Shaka qui tournait la tête pour le suivre, se fiant à son cosmos perturbé. Fatigué de voir l'arachnide aller et venir en se creusant la cervelle, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquie, le Lion soupira.<p>

« Milo, pour la énième fois, rassure toi, je suis sûr que Camus ne t'en voudra pas. »

Le huitième Or s'immobilisa enfin, néanmoins peu convaincu.

« C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Il te comprend mieux que personne. » ajouta doucement Shaka en souriant. « Il n'est pas le genre à t'en vouloir si tu as fait ça pour lui. Camus n'est pas insensible, il est juste impassible. »

Milo fixa l'Indien un moment en réfléchissant sur ses paroles.  
>Puis il finit par sourire à son tour.<p>

« C'est ton petit Bouddhoigt qui te l'a dit ? » plaisanta t'il, enfin rassuré.

Shaka haussa les épaules et soupira en se tournant vers Aiolia.

« Il va mieux apparemment… »

Le Lion rit.

« On dirait oui ! »

« Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

« Justement, puisque tu le dis, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? » grommela le Félin.

Milo grimmaça.

« Sympa. Tu me vires ? »

Aiolia fit les gros yeux, montra Shaka d'un rapide signe de tête et fixa le Scorpion.  
>Scorpion qui mit un petit temps avant de comprendre et de sourire.<p>

« Aaaah mais tu as raison, j'ai déjà trop abusé de ton hospitalité. Merci pour tout, hein. »

Le cinquième Or sourit et poussa son ami vers la porte.

« Mais de rien de rien Milo, au plaisir. »

L'arachnide passa la porte et se tourna vers Aiolia en souriant, vérifiant au passage qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin de Shaka. Il lança un regard curieux au Lion, les yeux pétillants de sous entendus, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Alors ? Tu nous l'as décoincée, notre Sainte Nitouche nationale ? » chuchota t'il d'un air ravi.

Aiolia soupira, se mordit la lèvre, et jeta un œil derrière lui. Shaka débarrassait les tasses de thé vides sans se préoccuper d'eux.

« Surveille tes paroles, vieille carapace sournoise, ou je ne réponds plus de moi. » plaisanta le Lion.

Milo rit.

« Oh, allez, je plaisante, je le sais que c'est le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus tout… Mais ça répond pas à ma question : tu lui as montré le Loup ou pas ? »

A nouveau, Aiolia se tourna pour chercher l'emplacement de la Vierge. Il fut rassuré quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu dans la cuisine.

« Disons que j'y travaille. Maintenant file, tu vas tout faire planter. »

Le Scorpion sourit une nouvelle fois, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du Félin pour l'encourager et s'éloigna enfin, son sourire trônant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Aiolia referma la porte et s'y appuya un instant en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Enfin. Tout le monde était repartit. Il pouvait souffler.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Il rouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur Shaka qui était revenu et qui s'inquiétait à présent. Il lui sourit, chose que l'Indien ne vit évidemment pas, et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non non, tout va bien, mon cœur. »

La Vierge rougit et balbutia une phrase incompréhensible avant de se reprendre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… Si quelqu'un… »

« Il n'y a que nous… » répondit doucement le Lion avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

Un peu tendu au début, Shaka finit par se laisser aller, convaincu par l'agréable chaleur du corps félin, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

><p>Elise s'arrêta lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sable. Elle défit ses chaussures et s'y aventura avec prudence, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler, mais le soleil semblait clément et le sable était tiède. Elle fit quelques pas en silence et se retourna vers Camus, souriant, et lui tendant sa main libre pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.<p>

Il avait toujours aimé la mer, elle le savait. Pas vraiment le sable, bien sûr, mais l'eau. Lui se doutait que c'était lié à son signe, mais elle n'avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet là. Le Verseau fixa un instant sa main et se retourna pour apercevoir au loin une vague forme, signe de l'existence du Sanctuaire.

« _Camus ?_ »

Tiré de sa contemplation, le Français avança enfin dans le sable pour la rejoindre. Elle sourit, enchantée, et l'entraîna au bord de l'eau où elle laissa jusqu'à ses chevilles s'immerger. L'eau était froide, mais pas trop. Février les épargnait.

Camus resta sur le sable, suivant du regard les allées et venues de la mer. Elise se baissa soudain pour ramasser un objet ovale et rosé dans l'eau. Elle lui tendit. Un coquillage.

« _Il est vide. Tu crois qu'on peut y entendre le son de la mer ?_ »

Il ne répondit pas, et de toute façon elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle essuya la coquille avant de la porter à son oreille. Après l'avoir détaillée un moment, le Verseau ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« _Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai laissée, non ?_ »

Elle cessa tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers lui.

« _Ca risque d'être long._ »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait tout son temps.  
>Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en le pressant. Ils s'étaient aimés, après tout. Elle l'avait aimé. Plus que tout. Tellement aimé que ce sentiment la tenait encore prisonnière.<p>

* * *

><p>Mû fixa son apprenti, debout devant lui, qui lui faisait les yeux doux.<p>

Devant son silence, le petit finit par joindre les mains pour augmenter sa supplique. Mû grommela. Protesta. Soupira. Puis il fixa à nouveau le visage suppliant en face de lui.

« Oh, c'est bon, tu as gagné. Va donc je ne sais où avec les bronzes, si cela te fait plaisir ! »

Kiki sauta de joie, puis il sauta sur le Bélier.

« Merci, maître Mû ! »

L'Atlante sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin collé à lui.

Enfin, l'apprenti le relâcha et fila presque aussitôt sans demander son reste, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Mû soupira en suivant des yeux la course folle du gamin pour dévaler les marches. Kiki rejoignit enfin les bronzes venus l'attendre juste sous la Maison du Bélier et se retourna pour faire un signe à son maître. De même, Shun, Seiya et Hyoga levèrent la main bien haut pour le saluer, alors qu'Ikki se contentait d'un signe de tête et Shiryu d'un sourire et d'un signe plus discret. Mû sourit à son tour et, du haut de ses quelques (touss touss) marches, agita légèrement la main à leur intention. Kiki secoua une nouvelle fois ses deux bras avant de s'éloigner en leur compagnie.  
>Le Bélier resta un moment immobile devant son temple, les regardant s'éloigner, et soupira une fois qu'ils eurent disparu. Il fit demi-tour, revint dans sa Maison, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avec lesquels il joua un instant.<p>

« Eh bien… Dans la même matinée, j'arrive à déranger le Lion, courir après un Saga à moitié gris, déprimer sur mes pitoyables sentiments et perdre mon apprenti… Qui dit mieux ? » siffla t'il en se moquant de lui-même.

« Mieux ! » répondit alors une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître dans son temple.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un crabe d'apparemment très bonne humeur.

« … Mais au fait c'était quoi le sujet ? » ajouta l'animal à pinces avec le sourire énervant qui lui était propre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le premier gardien sur un ton aussi détaché que possible.

DeathMask grimaça.

« Tu es toujours aussi accueillant ou c'est parce que c'est moi ? »

« Tiens, le Cancer qui me parle d'accueil, ça me semble ironique. »

Loin de se vexer, DeathMask se mit à rire. Mû le regarda faire d'un œil morne (du moins il l'espérait) avant de remarquer une entaille sur sa joue, près de ses lèvres.

« Tu es blessé. »

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Ta joue. Tu saignes. »

Le crabe porta une main à son visage et sourit, haussant les épaules.

« Oh, ça, c'est vraiment stupide. Je passais dans la Maison des Gémeaux avec ma canette de bière et j'ai vu Saga arriver sur le dos du Poney. J'ai tellement ri que je me suis blessé en buvant, avec la languette. »

Mû resta pantois un moment.

« Poney ? » finit il par articuler.

« Aioros. »

« Ah. »

« Eh. »

« … »

« … »

« Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? » reprit le Bélier pour se débarrasser du silence gênant qui s'installait.

« Juste passer, à la base. »

DeathMask sourit en le fixant d'un air étrange.

« Enfin, si tu m'y autorises. »

Mû resta silencieux. Comme s'il avait déjà refusé de laisser passer le Cancer (en temps de paix hein), et ce même s'il n'était pas la personne la plus saine du Sanctuaire.

Mais le sourire de l'animal marin s'élargit devant le manque de réponse.

« C'est bête qu'on soit tous dépendants de toi. »

Le Bélier cligna des yeux. Dépendants ?

« C'est vrai, si tu refuses, je suis obligé de rester ici ou de remonter, non ? »

« … Ou de me taper dessus. »

Le quatrième Or grimaça. Manqué. Pas assez sous-entendu.

« Non, je veux dire, on est pas censé se battre entre nous… »

« Comme si ça t'empêchait de le faire. »

« … Alors dans l'hypothèse où tu refuserais mon passage, je me disais qu'il faudrait que j'attende ici. Avec toi. Que tu changes d'avis. » insista Masque de Mort en faisant mine d'ignorer la remarque du premier gardien qui l'avait coupé.

Mû détailla le crabe. En restant silencieux. Ce qui fit perdre au Cancer son sourire. Bon sang, l'agneau était bouché, c'était pas possible ! Ou alors, il ne l'intéressait pas ?

« Je ne te suis pas. » fit enfin le Bélier. « Pourquoi t'empêcherais-je de passer ? »

DeathMask soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, désespéré.

« Bon. On va aller plus vite. Frappe moi si tu n'es pas d'accord. »

Et avant que Mû n'aie pu comprendre, il sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes et un bras autour de ses hanches, qui le serrait contre le corps de l'Italien. La surprise le fit gémir contre la bouche adverse, qui restait immobile dans l'attente d'un coup. Coup qui ne vint pas. Le Bélier avait du mal à réfléchir. Que se passait il ? DeathMask était il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Mmh… » laissa échapper le premier gardien dans la surprise et l'incompréhension.

DeathMask sourit contre ses lèvres et se permit de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Enfin, les mains de Mû se levèrent, mais il ne frappa pas l'animal marin. Bien au contraire. Ses bras entourèrent la nuque de l'Italien qui, rassuré, autorisa sa langue à aller jouer sur les lèvres tibétaines qui portaient toujours un léger goût de thé et de sucre. Tremblantes, les lèvres de Mû finirent par s'écarter pour lui céder le passage jusqu'à sa langue. DeathMask y joignit la sienne, faisant à nouveau gémir le Bélier, qui s'agrippa un peu plus à son cou.

Tout un tas de questions envahissaient l'esprit de Mû, mais là, maintenant, il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il se passait. Aux lèvres rendues amères par la bière, mais qui n'en restaient pas moins douces et carressantes, à la langue qui se faisait plus aventureuse, plus joueuse contre la sienne. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Ou pas.  
>Il les repoussa donc dans un coin de son esprit où elles restèrent bien sagement toute leur étreinte durant.<p>

* * *

><p>Milo avait traversé le temple de la Balance à la vitesse d'un escargot borgne atrophié un soir d'hiver au Pôle Nord. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, mais il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Puis il avait finalement déserté la Maison du Scorpion pour remonter chez le Verseau, préférant l'attendre au onzième pour être sûr de le voir. Il pria juste pour que le Français rentre avant minuit.<p>

Il poussa la porte des appartements de Camus, qui était même restée entrouverte depuis le début de la journée, et referma derrière lui. L'odeur de café lui rappela que la cafetière tournait encore lorsque le Verseau avait déballé les escaliers pour rejoindre la jeune fille.  
>Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Milo débrancha l'appareil sans vérifier son état, de toute façon il n'aimait pas le café, alors bon.<br>Après être resté un instant amorphe, le Scorpion traversa le salon parfaitement rangé, contrairement au sien, passa devant l'énorme bibliothèque qu'il ignora et se laissa choir sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux du Français. A sa droite, il remarqua une petite table soutenant un livre et une paire de lunettes. Milo sourit en prenant délicatement les lunettes entre ses doigts. Il joua avec les branches avant de les poser sur son nez. Sa vue se troubla légèrement. Il les enleva. En les reposant, il s'intéressa enfin au livre qui trônait sur la table au bois foncé.  
><span>La Langue du Troisième Reich<span>.

Milo soupira. Il n'était même pas étonné. Camus ne changerait jamais.  
>Il se releva, laissant là les divertissements du Verseau, et s'approcha d'un autre lieu de loisir, ce coin réservé aux moments spéciaux, cet endroit où il n'avait vu le Français que très rarement.<p>

Il tendit la main pour laisser glisser ses doigts sur le bois de la guitare sèche la plus proche de lui et sourit. Si Camus ne jouait pas souvent, il jouait néanmoins diablement bien. Aux oreilles de Milo, en tout cas. Les sons que le Verseau faisait de temps en temps naître sous ses doigts étaient la plus belle chose que le Grec connaissait.  
>Il délaissa l'instrument, accroché au mur, pour se tourner vers la seule guitare de Camus qui trônait sur un trépied. Le Scorpion en frôla les cordes.<p>

Son électrique.

La sienne.

La seule électrique qu'il avait achetée.

Cette guitare sacrée. Cette Relique qu'il avait nommée.

Elise.

Sa guitare préférée.

L'arachnide retira sa main et détailla la guitare. Etait il en train de veiller sur la remplaçante d'Elise pendant que Camus passait sa journée avec la vraie?  
>La réflexion le fit sourire. Il ne détacha pas son regard de la guitare pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanon soupira.<p>

Désespéré était un pléonasme. Si on lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru.  
>Non. Il n'aurait pas cru que le Spectre puisse être bouché à ce point là. Ou alors, il était coincé, y avait pas trente six solutions.<p>

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ca avait été louche que le Juge accepte de passer une journée avec lui. Puis une autre. Puis encore une. Et que rien de plus ne se passait. Et ce malgré toutes les tentatives (plus ou moins subtiles, il faut l'avouer) que le Gémeaux avaient mises en oeuvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son corps d'Anglais.  
>Mais le Wyvern ne semblait pas, mais alors pas du tout lui accorder d'importance. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Kanon. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait (ou presque), alors il l'aurait. Ca devrait être facile, entre dragons.<p>

« Rhadamanthe? »

« Oui? »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait à Athènes? »

« ... On visite? »

« C'était pas une réponse, ça. Et puis je connais déjà... »

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules.

« Tu voulais aller quelque part, non? Et puis tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'entraîner loin de ton frère, alors...»

« Justement, on est dans la seule ville où il a une chance de me retrouver...»

« Serais tu effrayé, Kanon des Gémeaux?»

Le Grec grinça des dents. Athéna, qu'il avait horreur que le Wyvern l'appelle ainsi...

« Si je devais être effrayé, ce serait plus par ta tête que par mon frère.»

Rhadamanthe s'immobilisa. Touché.  
>Kanon se lécha les lèvres, satisfait d'avoir remballé son ancien ennemi, qui pour le coup restait silencieux le temps de digérer l'information.<p>

« Bon, dans ce cas je repars, non? Pour ne pas t'effrayer.» fit acidement le Juge, vexé.

Kanon ronronna. C'était agréable d'asseoir sa domination. Il se rapprocha du Spectre avec un sourire prédateur.

« Ou alors il nous faudrait être dans le noir...» chuchota t'il en faisant jouer ses mains sur le torse musclé de l'Anglais.

Chose qui lui fit enfin remarquer que Rhadamanthe était en civil. Et qu'Hades le transperce, ça lui allait foutrement bien. Et qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de déboutonner ce pantalon noir qui le narguait, cachant la plus intéressante partie du corps de l'Anglais.

« Dans le... Noir?»

Kanon sourit. Plus direct tu meurs. Il se colla un peu plus à sa proie en se mordant la lèvre. Et tant pis s'ils étaient en pleine rue.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est en pleine matinée...» ajouta Rhadamanthe en soupirant.

Le Gémeaux tomba des nues. Oui, cet être était bouché.  
>C'était désespéré, totalement.<br>S'écartant du corps Anglais, Kanon renonça enfin. Peine perdue.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. Bonne journée.»

Rhadamanthe sourit en le voyant baisser la tête avant de s'éloigner. Quel idiot.

« C'est si difficile que ça pour les chevaliers d'Athéna de dire « tu me plais» ?»

L'ex Marina s'immobilisa. Il se tourna lentement vers le Juge qui souriait.  
>Alors cet enfoiré l'avait fait marcher!<p>

Rhadamanthe ricana devant le regard du Grec qui revint vers lui... Et lui mit un coup de poing plutôt douloureux. Le Wyvern grimaça en se massant la joue. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il lut la colère dans le bleu océan des yeux du Dragon des Mers.

« Tu me plais, connard.»

« C'est tellement plus simple quand c'est dit gentiment et clairement!» ironisa Rhadamanthe avant de l'enlacer pour capturer ses lèvres.

Il lui paierait. Oh oui.

* * *

><p>Milo se réveilla en sursaut. Le canapé de Camus avait toujours était un appel à la somnolence. Peut être le canapé était il la réincarnation de Morphée?<p>

Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il divaguait. Il se redressa et chercha la pendule. Un cri lui échappa quand il vit l'heure. Déjà si tard!  
>Son ventre gargouilla, il n'avait pas mangé depuis son petit déjeuner. Mais Camus pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, alors il préféra attendre dans le salon du Français, tant pis pour son ventre. Il se leva, s'étira, et chercha de quoi passer le temps. Il ignora les guitares, puisqu'il risquait plus de les abimer que de jouer correctement, et se planta devant la bibliothèque.<br>Il devait bien y avoir, là dedans, un livre qui l'intéressait. Camus ne pouvait pas avoir que des bouquins énormes et barbants, après tout. Il y dénicha deux, trois romans à l'eau de rose, qui ne semblaient avoir été ouverts qu'une seule fois, et qui ne l'intéressèrent pas. Il les laissa là, bien rangés qu'ils étaient, et continua sa recherche. Il fit glisser son index sur les reliures, s'arrêtant parfois pour lire un titre, mais ne prit aucun livre. Jusqu'à ce que son doigt ne s'arrête sur une couverture pourpre qu'il aurait pû reconnaître entre mille.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incertain, mais elle était bien là, devant lui. Rangée parmi les autres livres, ceux des auteurs plus ou moins connus, mais officiels. Il sourit devant sa découverte, qui lui prouva qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps devant la bibliothèque quand il venait chez le Verseau, et tira le livre à lui.  
>Ce livre qu'il avait fait lui même, des années auparavant, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux tout petits apprentis. La vieille couverture en carton humide craquelé s'enfonça presque sous ses doigts lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, un petit scorpion frimeur le fixait, comme protégeant le contenu. Milo leva les yeux, tout sourire, pour retenir l'endroit d'où il avait pris le livre. Et fut surpris de voir que Camus l'avait rangé au milieu d'auteurs bien meilleurs, en suivant l'ordre alphabétique. Une certaine fierté l'envahit.<p>

Le Scorpion reporta son attention sur le livre, cadeau qu'il avait offert à un petit Camus solitaire pour Noël, il ne savait plus exactement combien d'années en arrière. Il revoyait encore le visage du Français, qui le fixait avec son air hautain, déjà à cet âge, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende le paquet cadeau emballé tant bien que mal. D'abord surpris, il avait été ravi d'y découvrir le présent fait de la main du Grec.  
>Un sourire béat sur le visage, Milo alla s'asseoir avant de tourner les pages. Les fautes d'orthographe et de synthaxe lui auraient agressé les yeux s'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux de retrouver le livre dans la sacro-sainte bibliothèque. Il fit défiler le reste des pages jaunies une par une jusqu'à la dernière page.<br>Un petit dessin de Camus portant une jarre lui indiqua la fin du livre.  
>Il sourit en passant son doigt sur la petite signature qu'il avait faite, affirmant ainsi qu'il était l'auteur légitime de l'oeuvre.<p>

« _Pour Camus, Joyeux Noël_.» souffla t'il en lisant l'inscription sous son nom.

D'autres lettres, plus fines, plus penchées, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir écrites, attirèrent son attention, tout en bas de la page. Il ne reconnut pas son écriture mais compris en lisant le texte.  
>« <em>Un Noël inoubliable. Merci, Milo.<em>»  
>Il devait avoir écrit ça il y a bien longtemps. L'écriture enfantine datait, même si elle comportait encore quelques similitudes avec la calligraphie actuelle du Verseau.<p>

Le Grec sourit, referma le livre, et attendit le retour du propriétaire des lieux en frôlant la couverture du bout des doigts.

* * *

><p>Kanon poussa la porte des appartements de la Maison des Gémeaux avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il trouva Aioros dans la cuisine, armé d'une théière fumante, et torse nu. Il sourit quand le Sagittaire lui fit signe d'être silencieux car son frère dormait, mais ne fit aucune réflexion sur la raison de la présence de l'archer ici.<p>

Le Dragon des Mers laissa la cuisine aux soins de l'homme-cheval et alla pousser la porte de la chambre de son jumeau. Enroulé dans les draps, dont seuls ses cheveux bleus ressortaient, Saga dormait profondément. Kanon ne doutait pas, s'il tirait violemment la couverture à lui, il trouverait son frère nu sur le lit. Il sourit et s'allongea aux côtés du Gémeaux, de l'autre côté des couvertures, et laissa sa mains s'emmêler dans la tignasse si semblable à la sienne. Saga grommela, la tête contre le matelas. Kanon continua de jouer avec les mèches bleues, créant des noeuds qui n'avaient même pas besoin de lui pour se former.

« Arrête... Aioros... J'vais mettre trois heures à les démêler...» marmonna l'aîné, difficilement compréhensible car sa voix était étouffée par le lit et les couvertures.  
>Le Dragon des Mers pouffa. Il ne pouvait plus nier, à présent, qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée au lit avec un certain Sagittaire.<p>

« Mauvaise réponse. Essaye encore!» plaisanta l'ex Marina.

Saga se redressa en sursaut.

« Kanon!»

« Lui-même.»

Devant le rouge des joues de son frère, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comment appelait-on ça? Pris la main dans le sac?

« Euh je...»

Ne laissant pas le temps à son jumeau de s'expliquer, Kanon le prit dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui, le forçant à se recoucher. Protégé par la barrière des draps, Saga resta un moment muet sous la preuve d'une telle affection. Il sourit enfin et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, se vengeant en même temps. Toujours serré contre lui, Kanon ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. L'inquiétude se grava alors sur le visage de l'aîné. Une seule chose pouvait mettre son Dragon de frère dans cet état.

« Rhadamanthe... T'a t'il fait quelque chose?»

Le second Gémeaux releva brusquement la tête mais, au grand soulagement de Saga, il affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Ca dépend... Définis «quelque chose» ?»

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux frères.  
>Un long silence.<br>Qui prouvait que l'information mettait du temps à parvenir là haut, dans le cerveau du plus vieux.

« Pardon?» s'écria t'il soudainement, ne voulant pas comprendre.  
>Mais le sourire de son frère en disait long.<br>Et au moment où Saga sentait la colère et l'instinct fraternel de possessivité et de protection jalousive (il serait temps) monter en lui, il savait qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Pile de chevaliers!» cria alors la voix d'Aioros qui se jeta sur les deux Gémeaux.

Kanon éclata de rire, obligé de se serrer à son frère à cause du manque de place dans le lit d'une place et demie seulement.  
>Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le Sagittaire avait sauvé la situation. Et semblait s'en réjouir, à en juger par les chatouilles qu'il infligeait en punition au fautif. Kanon se joignit à lui, et Saga, toujours nu sous les draps, ne put que rire à s'en faire pleurer et tenter de s'enrouler un peu plus dans les couvertures pour échapper aux assauts déloyaux de son frère et de l'archer qui s'étaient fourbement alliés contre lui.<p>

Finalement, le Gémeaux répliqua à coups d'oreiller, qu'il brandissait vaillamment entre deux rire, et les deux récents alliés durent reculer petit à petit.  
>Saga, les yeux troubles d'avoir tant ri, reprit sa respiration, sous les moqueries de son frère, et les airs fiers du neuvième Or. Kanon glapit lorsqu'un nouvel oreiller se jeta sauvagement sur lui et le fit tomber à la renverse. Et donc du lit. Il grommela, écarta l'oreiller de son magnifique visage pour se redresser. Et vit, sur le lit, le Sagittaire penché sur son jumeau pour sceller leurs lèvres.<br>Souriant, le Dragon des Mers revint dans la position de sa chute et remit l'oreiller devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Mû ouvrit les yeux, eut du mal à se rappeler où il était, reconnut le moelleux du canapé dans son dos et la chaleur du corps entre ses bras.<p>

Son coeur fit un bond.  
>Tout ça était vrai?<p>

Il chercha des yeux autour de lui pour voir une tignasse bleue qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il suivit les mèches jusqu'à voir le visage de DeathMask, niché entre son épaule et son cou. Il tressaillit quand le crabe se mit à bouger, mais ses yeux restèrent clos.  
>Le Bélier soupira de soulagement. Il laissa inconsciemment ses mains glisser sur le dos nu du Cancer qui frissonna sous la caresse.<p>

« Tu en as encore envie?» demanda alors la voix endormie du crustacé.

Mû sursauta. Il était réveillé?

« Euh je... Ne...»

DeathMask se redressa lentement, juste assez pour laisser ses lèvres glisser dans le cou du premier gardien, ses mains jouant sur les hanches et sur les cuisses pâles de l'Atlante.  
>Mû se tendit un peu sous ses doigts, mal à l'aise.<p>

« Je me demandais... Pourquoi?» souffla t'il alors.

Le crabe cessa ses mouvements et leva les yeux vers lui. Il sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son menton.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les grandes déclarations.» marmonna t'il.  
>Mû cligna des yeux.<p>

« Mais à la façon dont tu me regardais, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de ton côté aussi.»

Surpris, le Bélier finit par sourire, tout doucement.  
>Il serra le corps brûlant du Cancer plus encore contre lui et joignit leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air se fit trop important, et le quatrième Or détailla le visage Atlante, les joues rosies, le souffle court.<p>

« DeathMask...»

« Angelo.»

« Quoi?»

Le crustacé sourit.

« Angelo, c'est mieux.»

Le mouton passa ses mains dans la chevelure bleue, le décoiffant plus encore, et sourit à son tour.

« Angelo.» reprit-il.

Le Cancer frissonna. C'était agréable d'entendre son nom rouler entre les lèvres et la langue du Bélier.

« Angelo.» répéta Mû en le fixant.  
>« Oui?»<p>

« Reste ici ce soir.»

Ce n'était pas une demande. Mais le crabe accepta en liant leurs lèvres à nouveau.

Et plus loin, Camus put passer la Maison du Bélier sans y rencontrer son propriétaire.

Le chevalier des glaces trouva le temple du Scorpion totalement vide. Pas une lumière même n'indiquait une présence. Milo dormait-il déjà?  
>C'est en ressentant le cosmos de l'arachnide au onzième que Camus sut que non. Il continua son ascension, sans prêter attention au désert qu'était la Maison neuf (de toute façon, il avait croisé Aioros au troisième avec les jumeaux) et passa l'antre du Capricorne sans encombres, puisque Shura lui jeta à peine un regard avant de continuer à lustrer sa statue.<p>

C'est en poussant la porte de ses appartements qu'il aperçut enfin le Grec, bien installé dans un de ses fauteuils. Camus referma bruyament la porte derrière lui, forçant l'animal à pinces à se retourner. Partagé entre le soulagement, la joie de le voir, et la crainte de se faire congeler à l'instant, le Scorpion lui sourit avant de se lever, alors que le maître des glaces avançait jusqu'aux fauteuils. Il le regarda de son oeil froid, même si la colère bouillait en lui. Impassible, comme toujours.  
>Milo déposa un livre qu'il tenait sur le fauteuil où il était assit avant de se rapprocher de lui. Le Français reconnut la couverture pourpre et craquelée. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et n'eut pas de réaction. Mais avant que l'arachnide ne l'atteigne, il ouvrit la bouche.<p>

« Pourquoi?»

Milo s'immobilisa, restant silencieux. Il prit un air qu'il voulait innocent, craignant le courroux glacial du Verseau.

« Pourquoi quoi?»

Camus soupira. Il détestait quand l'animal venimeux jouait à ce petit jeu.

« La lettre. Ca ne peut qu'être toi. Pourquoi?»

Milo baissa la tête, avouant ainsi sa culpabilité.

« Je voulais... Je voulais que ton anniversaire soit mémorable. Qu'il soit aussi le jour où tu as choisi entre elle et moi.»

Le Scorpion se redressa, fixant les deux iris d'un bleu de glace en face de lui, et sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon Camus.»

Le Français ne sut d'abord que dire. Il soupira.  
>Voyant qu'il ne subissait pas la colère sibérienne, Milo avança prudemment pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Verseau resta immobile sous l'étreinte, qui se resserra.<br>Camus bougonna, plus pour l'entretien de son image que pour autre chose, avant de lever la tête pour embrasser son idiot de Scorpion. Surpris, l'arachnide le laissa se dégager de ses bras pour le pousser vers la chambre. C'est à reculons que le Grec fut amené auprès du lit sur lequel il tomba. Le onzième gardien vint prendre place au dessus de lui, le maintenant allongé.

« Camus?»

Le Français abattit sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Milo ne risposta pas, ravi de sentir leurs lèvres se dévorer. Lorsqu'il se lâchèrent, Camus parcourut le cou de l'arachnide de sa langue.

« J'ai envie de toi.» chuchota le Verseau contre son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Le huitième Or sourit. Il savait ce que cette phrase signifiait. C'était un code, un code qui l'emplissait de joie à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Parce que d'habitude, Milo prenait les devants, et si Camus était d'accord, il acceptait silencieusement qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Mais cette toute petite phrase voulait dire que son Prince des Glaces avait envie de le posséder. De le faire sien. Et ces moments étaient aussi rares que délicieux.

Alors, quand leurs lèvres se frolèrent à nouveau, Milo enlaça le cou du Français avant de se replacer correctement sur le lit, sans briser l'échange entre leurs bouches, et il se laissa gémir quand les mains froides du Verseau soulevèrent son tee-shirt pour lui ôter. Camus dévora sa peau dévoilée avec bien plus d'assurance que la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il savoura la peau déjà bronzée par le faible soleil de Février, et une fois de plus le Scorpion fut étonné de la différence entre son attitude sévère et hautaine et la douceur de ses caresses. Non, jamais dans ces moments là le Verseau ne lui avait fait mal, et chacun de ses gestes trahissaient son apparence impassible par la tendresse dont il était peint.

Milo laissa ses mains vagabonder dans la magnifique chevelure de son Français, symbole tacite qui l'incita à continuer les allées et venues de sa langue sur les abdominaux grecs.

« Camus...» haleta le Scorpion alors que les mains du onzième gardien s'attardaient sur son pantalon. « Camus, s'il te plaît...»

Mais le Verseau fit la sourde oreille et laissa le vêtement à sa place un moment encore, un moment bien trop long pour l'arachnide. Quand enfin il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, Milo ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction. De même, Camus laissa l'arachnide le débarrasser de sa chemise, avant de s'intéresser au dernier tissu qui recouvrait le corps du Grec et sur lequel il laissa sa main vagabonder. Le huitième gardien se tordit sous la frustration de se sentir caressé à moitié, coincé par ce vêtement élastique et à présent trop serré, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre.

« Camuuus... Je t'en prie...» gémit-il sous les caresses qui ne lui suffisaient pas.

Le Français le fit taire à nouveau, de ses lèvres, et plongea sa main dans le boxer, lui arrachant un râle contre sa bouche. Milo frissonna. Le contact de son Verseau lui faisait perdre la tête. Les mouvements sur sa virilité déjà tendue lui fouettèrent les reins, et la lenteur dont faisait preuve son amant allait finir par le tuer. Il ondula contre le chevalier des glaces en une supplique. Camus enfonça ses dents dans sa hanche avant de lui arracher son boxer. Le Scorpion gémit, enfin libéré du tissu, enfin exposé à la vue de son aimé. Il attira à lui le visage d'habitude impassible mais dont les yeux trahissaient le désir et l'embrassa, ignorant la brûlure que lui infligeaient les traces de morsure. Les mains reprirent le mouvement sur son membre bouillonnant, et à nouveau un râle lui échappa. Il perdit la notion du temps quand les lèvres du Verseau frôlèrent à nouveau son ventre, et tout autour de lui disparut quand il sentit les mains le délaisser pour laisser place à la bouche du onzième Or qui se referma sur sa virilité. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux vert d'eau, et il gémit le nom du Français quand il sentit sa langue brûlante aller et venir dans une danse enivrante.

« Camus... Je n'en peux plus... S'il te plaît...» articula t'il difficilement alors que le Verseau relâchait l'étreinte de ses lèvres contre le membre désireux de son Scorpion.

L'arachnide le débarrassa à son tour des deux derniers vêtements qui couvraient encore son corps, déposant au passage un multitude de baisers sur sa peau pâle, laiteuse, blanchie par les années passées en Russie, abîmée et asséchée par le froid des vents et des tempêtes de neige, mais de loin la plus désirable aux yeux du huitième chevalier d'Or. Camus frissonna sous les lèvres arachnéennes. Il serra le Grec contre lui, faisant augmenter encore la chaleur de leurs corps, lui imposant une température dont il n'avait pas l'habitude mais qu'il savait apprécier. Le contact les électrisa une nouvelle fois, fit gronder leur envie, rapprocha leurs corps en manque l'un de l'autre, embua leurs sens, et enfin le Verseau plaqua à nouveau son amant contre le lit pour s'accaparer sauvagement ses lèvres, relever ses hanches, et écarter ses cuisses. Milo se tendit quand un premier doigt se glissa beaucoup trop bas, mais la langue du Français qui jouait avec la sienne eut tôt fait de lui faire oublier la sensation. Il gémit au deuxième doigt, et griffa le dos de son amant au troisième. Il n'avait pas mal. Il obéissait juste aux décharges de plaisir qui lui cravachaient les muscles.

Camus glissa sa langue le long du torse halé, retirant ses doigts pour prendre leur place, plaçant les jambes du Grec contre ses hanches avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans son intimité brûlante et étroite. Milo laissa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés lui échapper. Il avait toujours été bruyant. Il aimait être bruyant. Et Camus aimait quand il était bruyant. Même si le Verseau ne l'avouerait jamais.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit le Scorpion se détendre autour de lui que le onzième Or continua sa lente avancée, arrachant d'autres soupirs, d'autres gémissements à l'arachnide.  
>Enfin, Camus s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituher à sa présence. Mais l'animal venimeux ondula les hanches contre lui, sans attendre, haletant de désir, et le fixant d'un air suppliant.<p>

« Camus... Bouge... S'il te plaît... Bouge...»

Le Scorpion tendit les mains, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de son amant qui, enfin, prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les coller au matelas et commencer de doux allers retours qui le firent se contracter et plier sous le Français. Quand ils s'amplifièrent, Milo laissa le plaisir monter dans sa gorge, et y former les cris et les mots qui lui échappèrent facilement. Il serra les mains du Verseau, qui retenaient encore les siennes, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir, leurs souffles désordonnés, leurs mouvements accordés. Leurs quelques soupirs se rejoignèrent, bientôt couverts par les gémissements rauques de l'arachnide qui sentait son corps s'embraser sous les coups de reins de son amant. Il était rare de sentir une telle chaleur émaner du corps de Camus, et Milo le prenait comme un présent fait à lui et lui seul. C'était quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait pu voir, n'avait pu ressentir, à part lui. C'était l'âme chaleureuse du Français qui se manifestait, derrière une barrière de glace qui fondait dans ces moments là. Alors, quand le onzième gardien l'embrassa à nouveau, entre deux coups de reins, Milo tenta, à travers le baiser, de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Un sourire contre ses lèvres lui répondit. La plus belle chose que le Verseau pouvait lui offrir à cet instant même. Un sourire. Ce n'était rien aux yeux des autres. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un sourire. C'était une ombre sur le coin des lèvres. Mais pour le Scorpion, c'était le signe que son amant acceptait ses sentiments et lui accordait les siens. Il suffisait de savoir observer, de savoir déchiffrer le froid chevalier. Et lui seul en était capable.

Milo se sentit partir aux coups de reins suivants. Il enserra plus encore la taille du onzième Or entre ses cuisses et son souffle s'accéléra en même temps que celui de son amant. Quand les mains de Camus lâchèrent les siennes pour glisser le long de ses bras, puis de son torse, pour enfin aller tenir ses hanches, il sut que la jouissance enveloppait déjà le corps du Français. Il enlaça à son tour les épaules pâles du chevalier des glaces, gémissant plus encore sous son contact, plantant ses ongles dans les omoplates salées par une journée passée en bord de mer, chercha à coups de reins à rencontrer le bassin du Verseau plus fréquemment, criant son nom lorsque le plaisir augmenta dans leur deux corps, entendant le sien, glissant sur les lèvres françaises pour se mêler à un soupir, un gémissement qui lui échappait.  
>Et, soudainement et brutalement, la jouissance les faucha tout les deux.<p>

Le souffle court, les idées embrumées, Milo laissa le chevalier des glaces lui retomber dessus un instant. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse et impeccablement lisse, contrairement à la sienne, souriant en sentant le Verseau reprendre difficilement une respiration normale en parcourant sa peau de baisers. Enfin, Camus se retira avec le plus de douceur possible, et le Scorpion se glissa sous la couette, attirant son amant à lui. Il le serra contre son corps encore chaud, chose que généralement détestait le Français, et chercha ses lèvres pour les lier aux siennes une fois encore.

Quand Morphée profita de l'endorphine pour venir les chercher, Il les trouva encore serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils s'immobilisaient ainsi pour ne plus jamais se lâcher.

Quand le soleil du petit matin glissa fourbement ses rayons jusqu'à eux, ils étaient encore enlacés dans la chaleur de l'autre. Camus fut le premier à bouger, et finalement, à s'extirper de l'étreinte qui commencer à lui donner chaud, lui qui avait l'habitude des températures fuyant le zéro. En sentant gigoter à côté de lui, l'arachnide s'éveilla à son tour, émergeant d'un doux sommeil tranquille et sans rêve. La première chose que virent les yeux du Scorpion fut l'iris cristallin des yeux de son Français en face de lui.  
>Milo sourit tendrement, glissant une main dans les cheveux de son amant en signe de bonjour. Camus répondit par un léger soupir d'aise et un frisson sur les épaules.<p>

« Je t'aime Camus.» souffla le huitième Or, de cette voix rauque et sincère que le Verseau adorait tant.

Le chevalier des glaces leva les yeux vers lui, comme sondant son âme à travers ses pupilles, et Milo le laissa lire en lui. Ce qu'il trouva sembla lui confirmer les dires de l'animal venimeux, puisqu'à nouveau Camus lui offrit un sourire.

« Moi aussi.»

C'était comme ça. Les trois mots, Camus ne les disait jamais. Mais peu importait. Milo les répétait souvent. Suffisamment. Pour deux.

Quand enfin le Verseau se leva, le huitième Or traîna un moment au lit, comme à son habitude. Il y serait resté une heure de plus à ne rien faire si un grand bruit en provenance du salon ne l'avait pas fait sursauter et courir hors de la chambre, inquiet pour son Français. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir blessé.

Mais devant lui, aucune trace de sang, même si la victime était dans un salle état.  
>La victime? Elise, guitare électrique, deux ans seulement. Le manche brisé, les cordes rompues, les clefs éparpillées sur le sol. Milo fixa le désastre d'un air horrifié. Avait elle glissé?<br>Camus se retourna vers lui, l'air de rien, et soupira devant sa nudité (ben quoi il allait pas prendre le temps de s'habiller si son Prince des Glaces était en danger!) avant de hausser les épaules devant son air pantois.

« Oups.» marmonna le onzième gardien d'un ton peu convaincant.

Et Milo fut touché par le geste.  
>Ainsi Camus effaçait toute trace d'Elise.<p>

« Oh non, je vais devoir t'en repayer une pour la Saint Valentin?» se plaignit le Scorpion, bon joueur.

Le Verseau eut un air amusé.

« Je déteste la Saint Valentin. Va t'habiller.»

L'arachnide fit demi tour en chantonnant.

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Oui je sais, c'est du tout doux, toudoudou mais bon...  
>C'est du MiloCamus quoi! Ca peut pas être autre chose que doux _ Voilà! Na!

Et pis si vous êtes pas contents, bah, reviews :3

Huhuhu :3


End file.
